Wish I had never done
by Megakari13
Summary: -Oneshot-Kyomi had surfaced into a fearless leader and she was well respected by the village's inhabitants. As for me, well there wasn't much to say I was still searching for power, still sadistic, and still in love with Kyomi.


The blissful feel of the summer sun made me smile, I felt warm all on the inside. It was also _her_ who was making me feel this way. Green emeralds lodged into her eyes glistened beautifully as her head turned. Her permanent smile shone in my direction and she brushed her green bangs back to blend in with her ivory black waist-length hair. Her petite yet determined stride in my direction had me looking frantically for something else to focus on.

Unfortunately, she was not smiling at me nor was she walking over to me to sit in the empty chair before me.

_Why can't I take that place? _I thought to my self as I payed for my meal. _Why can't I be the one sitting across from her in that empty chair? Or me she is smiling at? _

She was new in the Village and yet I, Orochimaru, carried an irrevocable love for Kyomi.

When I didn't have a job to do I simply practiced mastering jutsus in the heart of the forest to my soul's content. However today she would not leave my mind, her smile would be like a non-stop photograph slide show moving in my head.

"Romance is nothing to be focusing on right now Orochimaru. Focus." I ordered myself sternly. When that didn't work I decided to take a walk, then that turned into a run.

I bounced past trees and bushes with precise agility, that is until I tripped over a branch. I flipped once and fell on the harsh floor on my stomach. I lay there briefly before sighing heavily and pulling my self up, the rocks on the floor were sharp enough to cut holes into my brand new tunic and scrape me a little on my belly.

"Damn." I sighed dusting it off as much as I could. A small giggle was heard somewhere near by.

"Who is it?" I reached for the kunai I had on my thigh, some action wouldn't be so bad right now.

A small head poked out of a tree, black with green. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. It was her, Kyomi; her green eyes looked taunting and provocative.

"What are you doing? Show yourself." I commanded half heartedly, putting the kunai back, and trying to dust off my tunic some more. She flipped her bangs back and stepped aside from the tree slowly, fear lurked in her eyes now. Her eyes met mine and then she snapped her gaze down at the hem of her purple shirt hesitantly.

"I-I'm just exploring this new place." She stammered slightly, my grimace was toned down to a small smile. "I guess I must have gotten lost." She returned the smile.

"What are you doing, popping up out of nowhere? You scared the daylights out of me." I sighed, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Sorry, I uh couldn't help but notice that you hurt yourself." She pointed at my underside, hiding a small smile under her fist. I sourly looked down at the tears and cursed myself for not buying stronger fabric.

"Are you making fun of me?" I tried to smile even though I was dying of embarrassment on the inside. At that she finally let loose and burst out into laughter, so hard even, that she had small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. _Well, she talked to me that's a start. _I thought humorously.

I lead her out of the forest with uncanny precision trying to look my best after she saw my fall. Despite her appearance she was completely mute the whole way to the village, once in a while I would catch myself staring at her. This was definitely not like me and I knew it. The one question that I had was what I saw in her. It had to be more than her odd beauty, but what was it? I really didn't have time to think about it much because before I knew it we were there.

She turned to look at me and she told me that she was thankful that she caught me falling. I froze up, my lips the only thing moving, curling into a crooked smile. She began to walk soon after. _Come on Orochimaru! Do something! Say something!_

"K-Kyomi!" She turned her head to look at me. A silence floated amongst us and my throat swelled up. I couldn't find the words to talk to her.

"Yes Orochimaru?" She paced over to me while I frantically looked for a way out.

"You uh...want to go eat something?"

with a smile she said, "Sure, I'm starving!" and linked her arm with mine tugging me along.

As the years passed Kyomi and I developed not only physically but also relationship-wise. We weren't a couple that was a sad fact, however we became friends since the day that I fell off of that tree. Kyomi had surfaced into a fearless leader and she was well respected by the village's inhabitants. As for me, well there wasn't much to say I was still searching for power, still sadistic, and still in love with Kyomi.

I walked past the streets of Konoha looking for something worth my while. The people looked at me with the same looks that I always get. Jiraya was one of those people, he always said that there was something wrong with me and nearly everyone in the village thought so too. Maybe he was right, maybe not but one thing I did know was that Kyumi ignored that completely and still talked to me and occasionally went out for a friendly dinner with me. She wasn't the type to judge by what others say.

The calm summer air was almost too perfect, until two chuunin ninjas darted past me in extreme urgency. Wanting to know what was going on, I followed close behind swift enough for them not to notice me in the night sky.

"We have to tell Tsunade what happened." One of them hissed to the other, maintaining his elite pace.

"Right, the Itachi Uchiha may still be out there and maybe his parents weren't the only ones he was after." the other replied. My legs skidded to a stop, the ninjas kept running ahead.

"Uchiha?" I mused aloud, I folded my legs and sat on the roof of the house I was on. The name kept bouncing in my head until I remembered where that was from. The Uchiha clan, and the so called Itachi was the Uchiha Clan leader's eldest son.

"So he murdered his own parents?" I thought with a smile. "How interesting." The village below returned to its normal, calm state. It was as if I was never there and the ninjas had never passed by.

_If I'm not mistaken, that Uchiha will probably end up as an Akatsuki. Things have just proven to be even more interesting._

"So, why haven't I been able to reach you lately?" Kyomi asked releasing her dark hair from the grip of her overused hair band.

"I have been busy." I coughed.

"Ah, why do you always seem to be busy Orochimaru?" She laughed. "C'mon, live a little will you?"

"I can say the same about you as well Kyomi." I retorted looking down at her. She grimaced up at my victorious smirk.

"Whatever," She blew it away with a brush to the air with her hand. "_I _have fun."

We laughed in odd unison and silence settled soon after. I never told her about my doings in gaining experience and power when it comes to jutsus, that was why most of the talking was left for her.

Funny how we'd known each other for so long yet she knew barely half of what I was. I never told her about the jutsus for the fact that I thought that she wouldn't care, or it would trouble her.

"Want to get something to eat?" She asked pulling out her wallet and stopping at a nearby restaurant.

"Not right now Kyomi, I have to do some things and eating is not really at the top of my list right now."

A small pout was formed on her lips. "Alright then, do what you have to do." She finished with a smile.

"I apologize for such but I'll make sure to meet up with you later." I said.

She nodded in complete understanding and waved me off. I had some business to take care of with the Akatsuki.

~One month later~

-Kyomi-

Orochimaru sure did seem distant lately. I didn't want it to be that way, still it bothered me. He was always like this; focusing on his business rather than spend his time socially but occasionally he had time for late dinner or a pleasant breakfast with me. It boggled my mind how he had no time to even talk to me now.

He was the first person that had ever talked to me as a friend here in Konoha when I first got here and it worried me to think that he had problems which I could not assist with.

"Maybe it's nothing." I sighed as I closed the door to my tiny apartment and letting my belongings drop to the floor. I spun to look at the clock, ten-thirty. I also noticed that I smelled. Bad.

"Whew...into the shower it is." I exhaled running a hand through my hair.

I showered, changed, and tidied up a bit around the place; I found nothing better to do so I switched on the television and grabbed a bowl of popcorn.

_I apologize for such but I'll make sure to meet up with you later. _Orochimaru said those words about a month ago; he never came by. Not since then, and his words bounced in my head every night before I went to bed. _What if he went on a search-_

An abrupt knock on my door brought me back from the ocean of thoughts and into reality. I froze on the couch just staring ahead when another knock came.

"Right the door." My hand flew to my mouth when I saw who was at the door. "Orochimaru." I gasped.

He looked different, everything about him looked different. He seemed to have matured over the short month that I hadn't seen him. The look in his eyes changed; they seemed hollow and dark probably even evil.

"What happened?" I finally managed to ask.

-Orochimaru-

_What do I do now, I'm here but what's next? Tell her that I joined the Akatsuki? Killed a few people took their power on the way there? _

I thought as Kyomi observed me stand before her. One thing for sure she noticed I wasn't the same. That was good, I didn't have to tell her that anymore. But what to do now?

"What happened?" She asked after she was done. Her voice lit a spark in me, something carefree. Something that I had been keeping within me for so long.

I looked at her beautiful face, thats when I knew what it was. And I went for it, I was never going to see her again so why bother holding it in me any more.

As abruptly as I had felt it, I placed my lips over hers. She was tense and shocked, making it even more exciting for me.

I lifted her just enough for her feet to be off the floor and pinned her against the wall. We were still together mouth to mouth and I wondered why she still hadn't said anything. I should have done it a long time ago then.

Before I knew it my hand was creeping up her shirt lightly her skin was soft and warm. I had no idea of what was going on.

"Let...go!" She shouted pushing me away with such force that I fell over her glass coffee table shattering it on impact.

I looked up and saw her against the wall breathing nervously and glaring at me with tears in her eyes. Before, I would have felt some remorse for doing this to her. Now, I just felt sheer excitement from seeing her tears roll down her cheeks. She looked gorgeous.

"Get the hell out now!" She shouted. I stood up and dusted my self off. Her emerald-green eyes were alert and not moving away from me.

I walked over to her slowly, any rash movements would encourage her to hit me.

"Stop it!" She choked. My lips grazed her cheek and then I pulled away. Kyomi's eyes were shut tight in fear. Cute.

"You don't have to see me anymore Kyomi." I whispered as I walked out of the small apartment. Leaving Kyomi behind shaking and me filled with blissful satisfaction.

I left Konoha for a while, while I was away I heard that she made off for another place. The news saddened me a little.

I look back sometimes and smile about it because for me it was just an event that was bound to happen. It was her fault for not being like the others who saw the evil within me. Though other times I remember it as something that was my fault for failing to take her kindness into consideration and hurting her that way. Never do I admit to myself those feelings. The times that I remember that it was something that I wish I hadn't done.


End file.
